This disclosure relates to a system and method for connecting advertising to footwear.
Boots are a preferred footwear around the world for their functionality, durability, style, and comfort. Due to regular use, boots and other footwear become cracked, scraped and scratched. Often these scratch marks are found at the heel of footwear. These types of damage are usually unavoidable since the heel makes contact with various surfaces when performing activities, such as driving or working. Visible marks on footwear can be very unpleasant and can even make new footwear look old. Since damage can occur repeatedly, investment in shoe repair services is both inevitable and costly. Buying new footwear can also be quite expensive.
Consequently, several developments have been made to prevent and protect the rear end of boots or other footwear from being damaged. One of the popularly known methods is by applying gels, creams, lotions, or sprays to protect boots. However, this method only protects footwear from minor scratches and stains, as additional protection is required for the parts of the boot more commonly damaged by wear and tear.
Hence, another method was developed to enhance protection on the heel end of the shoe. One of the shoe guard methods previously designed by the present inventor uses a U-shaped wire rod with a correspondingly shaped plate. Its plate also includes an outwardly extending bevel, which prevents dirt and other elements from being lodged between the shoe guard and the shoes. Nevertheless, due to the plate's curved shape, this design only covers a small part of the footwear's upper heel and leaves the lower heel exposed to damage. Additionally, the upper edge of the sheet uses a protruding edge surface which can still collect small dirt and/or other small particles. Aside from functional defects, such a protruding edge surface of the plate may not look aesthetically pleasant against the sleek design of footwear. Flaws are also present in the design of the method's metallic rod, which uses an extended leg that bends outwardly. Although the rod may help keep the shoe guard in place, it still causes some damage on boots or any footwear during installation and/or removal due to its cylindrical sharp edges.
As such, it would be useful to have a system and method for connecting advertising to footwear.